Neprezi: One Shots
by xpsych0des
Summary: *Homestuck no me pertenece* [ALGUNOS CAPÍTULOS PUEDEN SER AU/OOC]


**[CONTIENE AU/OOC]**

 **Palabras: 2712**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nepeta PDV.**

Hoy es un día especial para mí. Al fin podré tener un momento a solas con Terezi. Ella siempre está ocupada, y cuando está libre, o está cansada o está de mal humor. Se me es tan complicado encajar con ella, puesto que nuestros gustos y personalidades son totalmente opuestos... Cuando quiero ver películas románticas, ella me dice que son demasiado cursis, y cuando ella quiere simular el programa de televisión "la ley y el orden", le digo que es demasiado aburrido. Aveces creo que no somos la una para la otra, pero después recuerdo el gran amor y aprecio que nos tenemos, y las malas vibras desaparecen. Terezi es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida.

Oigo como suena el timbre, interrumpiendo de forma abrupta mis pensamientos. Mi corazón pega un salto por el susto repentino. Corro hacia la puerta y la abro para ver a Terezi allí de pie y sonriéndome como suele hacer a menudo.

—¡Purrezi~! —envuelvo a mi novia en un abrazo firme. Terezi ríe. Es un ruido sordo y suave, el cual adoro.

—Hola Nepeta. —Ella dice, frotando mi espalda. Suelto a Terezi y agarro su mano, tirando de ella dentro de la casa.

Terezi lleva puesto un pantalón negro apretado, una camisa manga corta del mismo color y unas zapatillas color rojo.

Yo tengo puesto un gorro azul, un suéter con mangas extremadamente largas y de color verde —como el color de mi sangre—, un short gris y, por último, unas zapatillas con caña color azul intenso, como el de mi gorro.

—Hey, Purrezi —digo al entrar en la sala de estar—. Tengo muchas cosas planeadas para hoy día, ¿qué se te apetece? —Terezi se me queda viendo y sonríe.

—Me da igual qué hacer, solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo —me dice—. ¿Hay algo que tú quieras hacer?

—Sí... —me acerco a ella y la beso en los labios. Un beso tranquilo y tierno. Terezi me abraza de la cintura con cuidado y me apega a su cuerpo.

—Hmm~ extrañaba tus labios —me dice con tono socarrón, al alejarse de mí—. Ahora me dio hambre.

—Oh, te traeré algo —digo mientras me dirijo a la cocina—. ¿Qué quieres?

Ella sonríe de forma pícara y se me acerca de forma sospechosa. —Te quiero a ti. —dice.

—E-ehh... —barboteo. Aún me cuesta trabajo acostumbrarme a su lado coqueto, pues no estoy aclimatada a recibir este tipo de palabras o halagos—, ¿Q-qué cosas dices? Mejor dime qué quieres de comer.

Terezi me agarra de la cintura firmemente, mientras me acorrala contra la muralla y acerca su boca peligrosamente a la mía.

—Quiero comerte a ti, Nepeta... —suelta con una voz ronca que nunca había oído. Mi estado cardíaco ahora mismo está peor que cuando termino de jugar Just Dance. Su cercanía, su voz y su respiración me está afectando. Nunca me había sentido de esta manera, pero en cierto sentido, no me molesta... Es más, me encanta.

Con vergüenza, me pongo a mirar a otros lados menos a ella, pero Terezi acerca una de sus manos a mi mentón y sube mi rostro con delicadeza. Ahora ella tiene sus ojos puestos en los míos y viceversa. Pude notar como Terezi movía la dirección de sus ojos hacia mis labios. De manera lenta, e incluso desesperante para mí, Terezi se acerca a ellos. Estoy tan nerviosa... Y no sé por qué. Nos hemos besado antes, es más, nos acabamos de besar minutos atrás... Pero siento que esta vez será distinto.

Entonces ocurre, mis labios se ven atrapados en los de ella. Terezi me besa de forma tan acuciante, que ni cuenta me doy cuando su lengua entra a mi boca. Sentir su lengua junto a la mía... es tan... no sé, es un sentimiento hermoso.

Con sutileza, rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y la acerco más a mí. Ella toma la parte inferior de mis muslos y me levanta con pulcritud. Nuestra posición ahora mismo es bastante comprometedora, y estoy muy cómoda con ella. Pero ocurre lo que menos quería, ella comienza a alejarse, seguro es por el oxígeno... ¡Maldito oxígeno!

—...T-Terezi, yo...

—Nepeta, te amo. —me interrumpe.

—Terezi... —agarro sus mejillas y le doy un beso fugaz—. También te amo...

Nos quedamos viendo los ojos de la otra por unos segundos. Pude notar todo el amor que ella me tenía con solo una mirada.

Terezi comienza a acercarse a mí nuevamente. Parece que va a darme otro beso, y, por inercia, cierro mis ojos esperando la muestra de amor. Pero en vez de eso recibo otra cosa... Terezi comienza a besar y lamer mi cuello con suavidad. En eso, siento como algo nuevo comienza a recorrer mi cuerpo. Empiezo a sudar y, para sorpresa mía, en mi abdomen aparece un agradable hormigueo. Terezi, mientras saboreaba la blanda piel de mi cuello, empieza a hacer unos movimientos pélvicos contra mi ingle. Comienzo a dar suaves ronroneos que le demuestran a Terezi que lo que hace no me molesta. Estas acciones están comenzando a volverme loca. ¿Qué es exactamente este sentimiento?

Con firmeza me abrazo a la espalda de Terezi. Agarro su camisa con mis manos y comienzo a tirarla. Este sentir está acabando con mi cordura. Terezi deja de lamer mi cuello, pero inmediatamente baja a mi pecho. Eso me asusta, por lo que me separo de ella con rapidez.

—T-Terezi... ¿Qué haces? —pregunto con voz entrecortada. Me siento agotada y sin energías, como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

—¿Qué hago? Je, je, je~ —ríe de manera burlesca, cosa que, por alguna razón, no me molestó como suele hacerlo—. Nepeta... voy a ser sincera... Quiero hacerte el amor, quiero compensarte todo este tiempo sin vernos. —dice mirándome fijamente. Noto como se sonroja un poco. Dios, imagino el color de mi rostro ahora mismo...

—¿Hacerme... e-el amor? Y-yo... no sé cómo se hace eso... Ni siquiera sé cómo debo sentirme al hacer e-el amor.

—Tranquila, yo te haré saber cómo debes sentirte... —siento como una de sus manos se dirige hacia el interior de mi pierna derecha. Un escalofrío recorre toda mi espina dorsal, mi abdomen comienza a quemar de manera inquietante. Mi respiración se vuelve agitada nuevamente.

Ya con menos delicadeza, me sostengo de las mangas de su camisa con brusquedad. Cierro mis ojos y entreabro mi boca.

—Terezi... Nnnd...

Terezi sonríe y me toma de los glúteos. Me levanta y va al sillón que está más cerca. Se sienta y yo me pongo a horcajadas sobre ella.

—Abre tus ojos, gatita, quiero verlos. —me susurra.

—Terezi... ¿c-cómo se hace esto? —digo abriendo un ojo.

—Solo relájate, yo me encargo...

Mi hermosa matesprite me besa mientras baja sus manos por mi espalda. Sus manos se posan en mi cintura, y de ahí pasan a mi trasero. Me estremezco y ella parece notarlo. Muerde mi labio con pasión, y dejo escapar un sonido desconocido para mí. Me sonrojo y alejo de ella, tapo mí boca con ambas manos y giro la cabeza hacia otra dirección.

—¿Q-qué acaba de salir de mi boca...? —murmuro sorprendida. Ella se ríe de mi reacción.

—Eso se llama gemido. Significa que estás disfrutando de lo que te hago.

—Y-ya veo... Yo...

—¿Quieres que pare?

—N-no... ¡Ahh! —dejo escapar otro gemido cuando ella agarra uno de mis pechos. Terezi besa mi cuello y comienza a masajear mi pecho izquierdo, y con su mano restante acaricia mi muslo del lado contrario. Aunque sus manos estén por sobre la tela de la ropa, se siente tan bien.

Sin poder soportar más esto, tomo la mano de Terezi que sostenía mi pecho, y la alejo. Ella me mira sorprendida y desconcertada la vez, pero lo que haré después de seguro le agradará más. Con suma vergüenza y torpeza, me saco el suéter y la camisa que traía abajo, quedando solo en brasier. Terezi abre sus ojos con sorpresa, se acerca y comienza a desabrocharlo. Una vez desabrochado, desliza las sujetadores por mis hombros y me saca la prenda. Ahora tengo mi parte superior expuesta. Esto es muy vergonzoso... Trato de cubrir mis senos, pero ya no sirve de nada.

—Tienes unos lindos pechos... —dice antes de llevarse uno de mis pezones a la boca, y así lamerlo, morderlo y succionarlo con pasión. Trato de reprimir un par de gemidos pero se me es imposible. Ya no puedo aguantarme nada, Terezi me conoce y hará lo que sea por provocarme.

—Terezi... Ahh... Se siente t-tan bien... —digo entre gemidos y jadeos.

—Nepeta... necesito que te levantes un poco...

—E-está bien... —me sostengo sobre los hombros de Terezi, y me paro sobre mis rodillas. Terezi comienza a sacar mis shorts lentamente, sin dejar de lamer mis pezones. Al ya sacar mi prenda inferior, mete su mano bajo mis bragas y sus dedos rozan mi zona privada.

—Estás muy mojada... ¿Quién lo diría? Je, je, je. —con fineza, ella comienza a estimularme. El placer que provocó en mí fue increíble. Abro mi boca y gimo con más ganas. Cierro mis ojos para sentir mejor el placer.

De manera brutal, presiono mis manos en sus hombros y undo mi cabeza en su cuello. —¡Tereeeeeziii! ¡M-mááás!

Terezi inserta dos dedos en mi entrada, y comienza a moverlos más rápido. —¡T-Terezi! ¡Ahhh! —echo mi cabeza hacia atrás y dejo escapar un último gemido. Siento como si algo subiera por mi estómago y se esparciera por todo mi cuerpo. Cada una de mis extremidades se tensa y mi respiración se corta. Creo que esto es lo que algunos llaman "clímax".

—Ahh... ¿estás bien? —me pregunta Terezi. Yo asiento y hago una sonrisa exhausta—. Bien... es mi turno... —Terezi me deja en el sillón y se levanta. Se saca la camisa y el brasier, dejando al descubierto su figura. Puedo notar como una "protuberancia ósea" se asoma en sus pantalones. Ahora con más confianza me acerco y coloco una mano sobre el bulto en los pantalones de mi novia. Presiono ligeramente hacia abajo y Terezi hace un sonido extraño. Ella me mira y asiente con la cabeza, dándome a entender que prosiga.

Bajo la cremallera de sus pantalones y toco su ropa interior, sintiendo la erección a través de la tela de sus bragas. Frunzo el ceño cuando Terezi intenta reprimir un gemido. Después de un rato, deslizo el pantalón y bragas por su cintura, liberando así su pene en forma de tentáculo.

Sujeto aquel tentáculo entre mis manos y Terezi se queja en voz alta. Mi mano parece estar cálida y ligeramente sudorosa. Noto como Terezi comienza a sudar intensamente cuando siente que aumento el ritmo de mis movimientos. Terezi gime de nuevo cuando pongo en contacto mi lenta con la punta de su órgano.

El pene de Terezi se contrae violentamente al acelerar mis acciones. Ella está realmente excitada. Sin dejar de reducir placer a Terezi, deslizo mi mano libre en mi intimidad y comienzo a frotar mi vagina. Dejo salir pequeños gemidos mientras me doy placer, pero estos se ven ahogados por los fuertes gemidos de Terezi.

Por un momento, una pequeña corriente de fluido opaco empieza a fluir desde la punta, proporcionando una pequeña cantidad de lubricación y permitiendo que mi mano se mueva más rápido.

Terezi deja escapar su más largo y fuerte gemido. Levanta sus caderas y libera una gran cantidad de líquido verde y espeso en mi mano. Cuando el flujo de esperma se ralentiza, retiro la mano y lo examino. Me llevo a la boca el líquido y comienzo a probarlo, al parecer... tiene un sabor salado y almizclado.

—Nepeta —hago una pausa y miro a Terezi, que se recupera con bastante rapidez de su aturdimiento post-orgásmico—, ¿Te parece bien si vamos a tu habitación?

—Claro... —me paro—. Ya sabes dónde queda~

Terezi me levanta con deferencia y me lleva a la habitación. Me recuesta en la gran cama que hay en la sala, y ella se coloca encima mío. Puedo sentir su longitud rozar mi entrada.

—Terezi ... Por favor...

 **Nepeta PDV Fin.**

.

 **Terezi PDV.**

—Nepeta, sé que esta es tu primera vez, y quiero que sea especial para ti... Cualquier cosa que te moleste, no dudes en avisarme.

—Gracias, Terezi. T-te amo tanto... —acerca su rostro al mío y me besa. Agarro los lados de sus piernas y presiono con cuidado mi miembro contra su entrada caliente. Ella me mira y asiente con la cabeza, temblando un poco. Cierro los ojos y presiono hacia adentro, lentamente. Nepeta realmente parece fuego alrededor de mi longitud, su entrada está intensamente caliente.

Cuando iba por la mitad, me encuentro con una resistencia... Sé exactamente que es. Su himen. Y, aún sabiendo qué hacer, me asusto. Tengo miedo de hacerle daño.

—T-Terezi, s-solo rómpelo... —dice. Puedo ver el miedo en su rostro. Dudo por un momento y ella envuelve sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas—. Terezi... —susurra. Asiento con la cabeza rápidamente, y empujo con todas mis fuerzas. Ella deja escapar un grito de dolor, y antes de que me diera cuenta, ella estaba llorando. Me pongo a besar sus lágrimas. —Tranquila... —digo. Su respiración era ronca. Se mantuvo quieta por varios minutos.

—Estoy mejor, p-puedes empujar.

—E-está bien... Aquí voy. —Doy mi primera embestida con cuidado.

—Terezi, por favor, ve lento... —gimotea ella.

—C-claro... —poco a poco, empiezo a dar movimientos de atrás hacia adelante, impulsando mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Mientras, me acerco a su cuello y lo lamo con mi lengua.

—¿Así está bien, Nepeta? —le susurro a mi novia con completa calma.

—Sí... N-no... pares...

Los movimientos de mi miembro en su interior se hacen cada vez más fluidos. Comienzo a embestirla de manera más rápida. Ambas recorríamos el cuerpo de la otra con nuestras manos. Entre lujuriosas lamidas y arremetidas un poco más fuertes, el placer de ambas iba en aumento, desbordándose en cada gemido. Por cada suspiro erótico que nuestras bocas liberaban, las penetraciones se volvían más profundas, llevándome a sentir un éxtasis jamás experimentado.

Gemidos y suspiros, llenos de deseo, llenos de frenesí era lo único que podía escucharse en la sala. Estábamos consumiéndonos ante tal acto romántico, haciendo de nuestros cuerpos uno solo. Paulatinamente, vuelvo mis penetraciones más recias, al punto de ser bruscas embestidas que hacían gemir a mi chica como nunca antes en su vida. Ella repite una y otra vez mi nombre. Ella pide más de mis caricias. Esta excitación es como una llama de fuego que quema nuestros cuerpos.

—N-Nepeta, no sabes cuánto te amo...

—Y-yo también te amo, T-Terezi... ¡Mmm...! —la cayo con un beso. Introduzco mi lengua en su boca, y ella lo recibe con gusto. Me inclino más hacia ella, haciendo que separe aún más sus piernas, teniendo así más facilidad para poder penetrarla. Aumento la velocidad de mis embestidas hasta tal punto de hacer que la cama rechine por el movimiento. Ella a estas altura, estaba firmemente aferrada de las sábanas de la cama.

—N-Nepeta, ya no aguanto más... voy a...

—Y-yo igual voy... Córrete dentro... ¡Ahhh, Terezi...!

—¡Nepeta! —gritamos finalmente cuando me corrí dentro de ella.

Después de haber retomado nuestra respiración normal, ella agarra con fuerza mi mano, y yo la sostengo con la misma firmeza. La beso apasionadamente mientras deslizo mi protuberancia, ya flácida, fuera de ella.

—Eso... fue... increíble. Gracias por este día, Terezi, p-pero, no era necesario compensarme así... —me sonríe tímidamente con esos hermosos labios que amo tanto.

—Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por nosotras y nuestra relación. Además, esto hace que nos tengamos más confianza —me acuesto a su lado y la abrazo se manera protectora—. Bueno, lo mejor ahora será descansar.

—S-sí... Te amo, Terezi. —me abraza y recuesta su cabeza en mi hombro.

—También te amo, Nepeta... Descansa. —Ambas cerramos los ojos y caímos en los brazos de Morfeo. Así estuvimos toda la noche, descansando en los brazos de la otra.

 **Terezi PDV Fin.**


End file.
